phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Redbox and the Chilipeppers
'Redbox and the Chilipeppers' is the stupid name that RBCP uses for music that he creates. He probably started using that name in 2009, right around the time he released Edgar, a horrible song about a movie that nobody has ever seen. Discography * linear (2006) - This song was written by both linear and RBCP, each of them writing most of their own parts of the song. It was mostly written in the early 2000′s, forgotten for a few years, then quickly finished up by RBCP and published in UPL issue #29 in January 2005. RBCP recorded the song in July 2006, playing both the part of linear and RBCP. It was featured in PLA Radio Episode #10 on July 22nd, 2006. * Mildred Monday (2008) - This song was written by RBCP in 1997, but wasn't recorded until 11 years later on March 15th, 2008 in episode #16 of PLA Radio. It features some classic old-school PLA characters, such as Dino, Jim Bayless and Mildred Monday. It’s a parody of a 1980′s song called Manic Monday by The Bangles. * Edgar (2009) This is a song about a computer who falls in love with its owner's girlfriend and tries to destroy his life. It's based on the 1984 movie called Electric Dreams, which is a favorite of RBCP's. He began writing it in 2007 or 2008, but it wasn't finished until June 2009. This is RBCP's first original, non-parody song. It's also the first song he created using Mixcraft software. * Boxing (2009) - This is a parody of The Coloring Song by a Christian rock group named Petra. RBCP began writing the parody in the mid 2000′s but didn't record it until 2009. The background music mostly came from a MIDI file of the song, but RBCP added in the drums and changed some of the sounds and layouts. * Play The Game (2009) - Curtis is a computer hacker you don’t want to mess with. Not only will he infect your computer with a virus that will blow up your home, but he will summon the powers of Satan to aid in his destruction of you. This is a song about the legendary computer hacker known as Curtis Lee Jones. * What City Please '(2011) - This song is the story of a neurotic man who dials 411 and falls in love with an operator named Kay. Then he spends the rest of his life dialing 411 over and over, hoping to talk to her again. This song is based on an old prank call RBCP made around 1994, where he begged a 411 operator to connect him to Kay, insisting that Kay likes him. Clips from that prank are in this song. * 'Jenny’s New Area Code '(2011) - This is a sequel to the 1980′s hit song called 867-5309 by Tommy Tutone. All the music and the chorus is obviously stolen from the original song. The lead singer’s wife really is named Lisa, so not only did RBCP steal Tommy's music, he also called Tommy's wife a slut. * 'Free Water (2013) - A new tenant at an apartment complex is thrilled to find out that water is included in his monthly rent, so he takes advantage of this as much as possible by creating a hydroelectric dam is his kitchen to power appliances for free and flushing his trash down the toilet so he doesn't have to walk all the way to the dumpster. This song is based on a lot of prank calls that happened in 2013, where RBCP called apartment managers and told them insane things he was doing with water. * Flip All The Switches (2015) - This parody of Abracadabra by The Steve Miller Band walks a convenience store clerk through the steps of flipping all the breakers off in her store to reset a computer issue. This is something that happens occasionally in pranks. The phone call clips are taken from a call Legend made to a Circle K employee named Pam. * Introduction To HOPE 2008 (2008) This song was played at the beginning of the PLA panel at the 2008 Hackers on Planet Earth convention. It was inspired by an idea of Sidepocket from the PLA Forums. It is a parody of Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up, or as most people these days know it, the Rickroll. Links * Bandcamp Page * Facebook * SoundCloud Page Category:Music Category:People Category:Redbox and the Chilipeppers Category:RBCP